Dont Keep Me Waiting!
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: KaiXOOC TwoShot! Its Kai and Rina night to see each other in pleasure, but is Rina getting the truth out of Kai? And what will happen in future, with their relationship?
1. Feeling You

**Dont Keep me Waiting!**

* * *

_Hi this is a One Shot from a Friend she aint on FanFiction but she's more of a reader than author so yeah hope you enjoy it hun! xXx's _**LEMON ALERT! ALL! **

_*_Oh and If you want me to do a one-shot im willing to do it PM me and I'll get back at ya! =P I do Beyblade Kai and Tala mostly OC Not Yaoi sorry!

* * *

_**Feeling You**_

* * *

**BAM!**

A Bang was heard as a door was shut in a slam as someone opened it again and slamming the door again giving Rina a little shock as she turned around seeing angry violet eyes dig deep into her crimson ones.

"What Kai! Angry are we... that I found out your secret, I don't care just leave!" Rina shouted as she held her tears back, as it wasnt worth it.

"I'm not going! I wasnt cheating on you!" Kai yelled back as he was hungry for Rina as she was his girlfriend she knew it was too good to be true, kai couldn't just keep it in his pants now couldn't he?

"Thats what everyone says! Leave!" Rina commanded as she heard the door click, she wanted to know if he was gone or not she turned around feeling a fast and hard push on her as she fell backwards on the bed.

"I stopped having sex, for you! I stopped smoking! I stopped my interest in easy girls for you!" Kai yelled as he had a tight force on rina, he held her down roughly as she struggled out of his grasp.

"Then why did I hear another girl last night huh?!" Rina shouted as tears was forming into her eyes but rina didn't care if he saw.

"I'm craving for your body and you forever and I want it, even if you cry im crazy about you!" Kai said as he kept his eyes with rina eyes as she was finally stopped moving about and heard kai story as tears fell into her eyes more but as they was dried by kai fingers running along her face.

Kai wasnt joking as he kissed rina neck sucking on her weak spots making her go weak as rina couldn't move out-of-the-way smelling his cologne and his hair on her chest and neck tickling her a bit. Kai couldn't control himself as he heard the moans she was doing by him.

As Kai stopped and looked at rina face as she was flustered and full of lust as kai let go of his grip as rina couldn't move quick enough to go as she sat up on her elbows panting from the breathing she couldn't get in her lungs while her and kai was pleasuring her. As Kai took his top off throwing it else where in the room, kai moved more up towards rina lips as she kissed kai on the lips passionately.

As the two kissed rina snaked her hands around kai neck pulling him in closer as she was hungry for him she, deep-throated down kai throat as he did it back pushing his way through her mouth without asking as kai hands roamed around rina body making her moan while she took deep gasps of air as her and kai parted.

"Rina I Love you forever!" Kai said as he let go of her lips, breathing heavily between their faces as they was inches apart.

"I lo-" Rina was cut off from kai as he kissed her quickly as he already deep-throated her, he played around with rina tongue as rina rolled her tongue down his also feeling his teeth with lust.

Rina traced her fingers on kai abs as kai chuckled looked at rina who was amazed by how he worked out, she never saw his body that much. While rina pulled kai into a kiss deepening as she let go and moved on to his neck making him moan leaving love bites on each other bodies.

Kai was on cloud nine feeling rina tongue run down his neck as kai wanted to see her body, she never exposed her body to him before, and for her he was her first proper boyfriend upsetting by the past rina was happy to have kai she, kissed kai 8 packs as she let go by kai taking her sweater off, rina just wore her bra underneath it was a red lace push-up bra rina was a C cup but as she had a amazing figure going along with it.

Kai looked at rina in desired eyes as his eyes traced along her slim toned stomach and body, the body she's been hiding from this hungry beast that was after her body and a future.

Kai put rina on the bed having her, head in the pillows as he laid her down gently as he held her hands down with his weight, as he kissed rina neck moving her hair back while he licked her neck and stomach, sucking on the smooth silk body she held from him while kai was over the moon hearing rina moans in his ears as she raised her body a little, each time kai played around with her weak spot.

Rina was in the sky and she felt her boyfriend lick her body in pleasure while kai kept his eyes with hers while she looked back at him with pure pleasure as she was still a virgin while kai knew but tonight he wanted to make sure it was in her mind, kept as a _little dirty secret_.

While rina was enjoying it she stopped kai and pushed him on his back as she straddled him on to the bed as she held his hands down on the bed, as kai got shocked and surprised but to see rina on his waist looking at him with pleasured eyes but then he realised.

"Kai, what happened last night?" Rina asked as she let go of kai hands while her right hand grabbed her left looking down as she wanted to know the truth.

"You, dummy last night I wasnt in here, I was training at the beyblade stadium with spencer, Bryan and Ian. Tala girlfriend came by as he wanted to be alone with her as I lend him the keys to my door he did his business while I was training and they left when they was done as I came back late" Kai explained as he grabbed rina chin but she got the story but a little angry by him calling her a dummy and mis-understanding.

"Kai, you idiot you should've of told me! Then I wouldnt got the wrong idea and im not a dummy!" Rina answered back as kai chuckled at rina, while she got tempered but by looking at kai laugh, she had to admit he looked _cute_ as rina did a small smile.

"If I told you, would be doing this now?" Kai asked as rina looked kind of un-sure of what to say.

"Maybe?" Rina said raising her eye brow at kai, who just grinned at the idea of what she replied back with.

"Maybe huh? What would you have done?" Kai replied mysteriously as rina smirk went even wider while kai was a bit surprised or he just wanted to know what she would have done.

Rina knew what she wanted to with kai it was in her surprise for him she wanted to give. Rina got off Kai and looked at him for a second while he was smirking but curious.

Rina took kai trousers off threw them any where in the room as she slid her hands in his black silk boxers as rina started to massage kai big boy as she noticed that he was big but rina took his boxers off revealing what she wanted to do with it as kai got up on his elbow gritting his teeth together trying not to moan.

Rina massaged fast but then slow to tease him as she went a little lower moving from the position she was in as she put some saliva on kai dick slowly licking the head making her way round his length as rina massaged kai from were the parts she couldn't reach, as rina was taking it all. While Kai moaned and looked at rina who let go and smirked at kai who was full of pleasure.

"I didn't know you would do that?" Kai said as he let out a gasp when rina sucked harder on his length leaving a love bite showing she owned it!

"Well kai, you wanted to know and people are full of surprises" Rina said as she last sucked on kai head, sitting up to look at kai while she went back down and sucked 3 times harder and better than before being a little rough as rina felt hands on her head bobbing her head up and down going in deeper but not choking her.

"When im done im going to fuck you really hard!" Kai said as he was reaching his climax.

Rina looked up to see kai in lust as he looked like he was about to come as rina went faster and massaged quicker to help him a little as rina wasnt scared or nervous about him coming in her mouth as rina sucked and licked more as kai let go knowing she done more than he could as he came in her mouth while white silky liquid came out of him and in rina mouth as she opened her mouth to show him she took it all as she licked him down cleaning him up while kai liquid dripped down from the corner of her mouth a little.

"That ah was amazing rina but im not done" Kai said as rina laid down with him jotting back up hearing him say he wasnt done.

Rina was surprised as she felt her shorts been tooken off revealing her red lace boxer briefs which made rina look even sexier as her crimson eyes showed lust and her black hair out and open for the first time kai saw her body and beauty was all for him.

"You look sexy and beautiful rina" Kai said in an amused tone as he went down putting rina hands down while kai was between rina thighs as he licked rina thighs while he took rina panties off revealing the secret to a female while, kai licked her walls then to her clit.

Kai had many girls but he had never a girl like rina or even taste, while kai sucked on rina as rina was full and too full of pleasure and love as she arched her back flicking her hair back as she grabbed the bed sheets kai had her where he wanted her and he finally found her weak spot as he slipped his tongue down her ass hole tasting of what rina been hiding for 2 months from him in their relationship.

Kai sucked harder on rina as he knew she was about to come any second while she did in pure ecstasy. White sweet silky liquid filled kai mouth as she was full of aroma and sweetness while kai loved it he took it all in but he was wanting more and more but he knew she would be too exhausted to give it all at once.

"You taste desirably sweet rina, **but** I want more" Kai said as he was like a hungry baby wanting more from his mother as rina was shocked and tired hearing her boyfriend wanting more surprised her!

"Kai, you tasted just like that too" Rina said as kai smirked and kissed rina torso then around her belly button while kai slid his hands down her back unclasping her bra as it fell off rina was panting making herself you more sexier.

"Kai ah you want now" Rina ordered as she was breathing hard for a while, as kai heard and did what she asked as he came between rina thighs slipping his manhood through her femalehood, kai knocked down the virgin barriers that rina had as she instantly fitted kai in as he was surprised that rina didnt moan a lot or cried or even bleed as rina was loving every bit.

Kai knew rina was comfortable in the matter of minutes as he began the thrust even more and harder in rina, rubbing her breasts while rina arched her back and grabbed the head-board on cloud nine in a high as kai grabbed rina thighs putting it around his waist, grabbing her hip to thrust deeper inside her as rina was down back and slid her hand around his neck as her elbow kept her up.

Rina was in love and pleasure feeling kai dick inside her as he was big as it was rina first time it felt like heaven! Kai thrusted harder and faster feeling that rina was going to come and the same goes for him.

"Kai im gonna come, oh fuck ah!" Rina said as rina was feeling herself coming out of her zone.

"Oh Fuck rina in gonna RINA!" Kai shouted as he came then rina joining as the liquid slipped out dripping on the bed as kai squirted inside rina and rina squirted on kai as the two fell while kai fell gently on rina as they slipped in the blanket together.

"Kai that was incredibly amazing" Rina said as she turned to kai who was smiling, actually smiling than chuckling at rina as he held rina in his arms holding her tightly.

The two exhausted couple lay together sleeping in each other warmth, love and arms as kai and rina both sleep thinking about one another future.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading and this is my frist one-shot so yeah I wanted to give ago at it! =D

**Please Review! - Rebelle Boss!**


	2. A New Member

**Chapter 2: A New Member**

A year after graduating university, Rina and Kai were officially a couple. Kai proposed to her in front of the crowd on stage at graduation, making it a memorable moment. When Kai was down on his knee's everyone was surprised, where many took photo's and the camera man who was recording the event definitely got this. Obviously, Rina parents and his started to cry and tear up, as they were happy to see their children finally find love and faith in someone, after there up's and down's they had for a while, but then pushing that to a side, they made it through.

It was a months after their wedding, as the 2 are now not a couple, but husband and wife. In their honeymoon, sure they had there intimate times with each other but what they didn't expect was to have another Hiwatari coming into their lives and family.

"Kaaaai, did you get the fruits?" Rina said as she moaned a lot during her pregnancy, during her pregnancy she desired for a lot of things, and some were un-thinkable. She could have lemon without putting a sour face, she could have chocolate after the other without being sick of it, she could have the most un-imaginable food mixes, that turn out pretty nice... For her.

"Yes honey, and how's the baby?" Kai asked as he was putting the stuff away, in the kitchen cupboards. Rina, well she definitely changed. Her hair was still the same colour, but now in the sun it would look a bit like dark blue, she had a hair-cut which was a long A-line haircut with a right side fringe, her eyes became a little more redder but still fierce in its way. She was in a grey tank top, as the top didn't cover her whole... Complete bump as it shown her belly button which was now completely flat. She wore some black skinny jeans, which wasn't too tight on her. And a long black cardigan on top.

"He's doing fine, but kicking and moving around a lot" Rina, said as she walked over to Kai, he walked to her as the two shared a kiss on their lips, then smiling at each other after.

"That's good, I'm guessing he's excited that he's coming out in a few days time. Hm?" Kai said as he got fruits for Rina, like strawberries, raspberries, grapes, melon, kiwi, orange, blueberries and her favourite pomegranate seeds. He cut them up and put them all together in bowl for Rina, as he got himself some too.

"He sure is, he didn't let mummy have a nap. Thank you baby for the fruit. Gou say thank you to your daddy for letting you eat some fresh and healthy fruit" Rina said as she pecked Kai lips, and then look down at her stomach, talking to Gou. Yes, that's their son name Gou Hiwatari. The two thought it sound strong and a powerful leader in future. But he would be like his daddy, Kai.

Kai bends down, as he lift Rina top a bit, so he see her whole stomach. It August the 10th as Gou was due at the 15th, which was only 5 days away. She wasn't in labour yet as she was feeling quiet healthy and fine to not hospital yet, but at the 12th she would be making her way. Kai then puts his ear on Rina stomach to hear his son, as he then heard a kick. Rina felt it too, as she giggled at Kai sudden expression, when he looked up at her.

"I think he said thank you" Rina said as Kai kissed her stomach before getting up. He smiled as he put his warm hands on her stomach gliding it around her belly, as it tickled Rina a bit with her laughing, through that Kai felt many kicks and movement as he smiled with joy.

"He likes me doing that" Kai said as Rina was still laughing. He kept massaging yet touching her stomach, as he was over-joyed to feel his son like it too.

"I like you doing that, but your tickling me" Rina said as Kai chuckled as Rina smiled widely, as she took a spoonful of her salad to eat. She loved the fruit sensation that went through her mouth that was filled with flavour.

"I can't wait to hold him" Kai said as he stopped and covered Rina stomach, so that it wouldn't get cold. Kai had some of his fruit salad, as he helped Rina to sit down. They sat on the couch together in their home, as the two just thought and thinked for a while.

"We'll have a mini us" Rina said as she smiled thinking about it. Kai looked at Rina and leaned in for a kiss, which she gave a back.

A sudden feeling went through Rina, as she felt like she needed the toilet. But this was fast. She felt her panties getting wet, and then she thought that if this was her urine, she could have controlled it and held it until she went into the toilet, but no. This was something now totally different to that as she realised it.

"Kai... _My water broke_" Rina said as Kai eye's widened and looked at her. He blinked a few times, but this was hard to take in.

"Rina, you better not be joking" Kai said as he wanted to know the truth. He didn't think this was happening now, the baby was supposed to come 5 days later.

"Kai, does it look like I'm joking? Take me to the damn hospital quick" Rina was starting to get paranoid as she started to feel contractions in her abdomen, but then having that urge to get to the hospital quick.

Kai called the hospital, as he was also helping Rina with breathing, so that she wouldn't scream, it was something he learnt in baby lesson's class. He told the hospital, as he now had to take his ready-to-give-birth-wife to the hospital. He got his keys as he went back to Rina who was sweating a bit, but still having her breathing together.

"Honey, I have to take you to the hospital. Come on" Kai said as Rina just agreed, Kai picked Rina up in his arms and quickly opened the door, and shut it as he speed walked to his range rover sport matte white, quickly seating Rina in he didn't care if she leaked in the car, his wife was about to give birth.

Driving like a maniac, and actually almost going over his speed limit he made it to the hospital, not caring his he parked in the disabled space. He picked her up again in his arms, as he carried her in to, the pregnancy department of the building. Nurses ran to him and provided a wheel chair for Rina, as he sat her down.

"I can't wait anymore longer! My baby want's to come out!" Rina shouted, slightly raising her voice, as they walked through the halls, with Rina holding onto Kai left hand tightly. She was trying to control her breathing.

"Room 206 is free!" A nurse yelled, as they rushed towards that room, which was the second floor. They had to go through an elevator as they practically rushed into the delivery room.

"Mrs, do you want your husband with you?" A nurse asked as Rina sweat dropped, she obviously wanted Kai there, who would support her? And he would be able to see his son, straight away.

"Yes, of course and now quickly get me on that delivery bed. And no more questions!" Rina said as the nurse nodded and let Kai in, as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Rina personal GP came in, as she was a female. She knew what Rina is going through, as she is a experienced woman in this.

"Now Rina, breathe and I want you to push as hard as you can" She said as her name was Dr Ann, but the two were good friends so they call each other by their first names.

"Argggh! *pants*" Rina was pushing as hard as she can as, she held onto Kai tightly. It was now or never is she was going to do this.

"You can do it honey!" Kai encouraged as he stayed there for her.

"Good! Now again, I can see the head. Common Rina!" Ann said as she helped, and kept Rina legs wide for the baby to come our easier. Rina done some little pushes, as she was going to push more.

"Ahh ARGGGGGHH!" Rina done her push as the baby head was out, Kai was relieved as the baby cry was like joy to their ears. Learning this, Kai was happy that the baby cries, cause then you know that the baby is getting air in their lungs.

Rina done some more pushes as the body was now out, Rina bent to her son, as she pulled him out a bit, and picked him up in him arms as Kai laid the blanket there quickly. The Doctors was impressed that, it was her first child and she done great. She even picked the baby out and hold him, in her arms. The baby was continuously crying as Rina quieted him down a bit.

"Good job honey, he looks very healthy" Kai said as Rina smiled and felt over-whelmed to finally see her son, at not only in baby scans and pictures.

"Thank you... Wanna hold your son Kai?" Rina said as Kai smiled and nodded, he took Gou out of his mom arms and in his, as he felt so small... Not premature. But compared to Kai, Kai was a grown 23-year-old adult as Rina was 22.

"Rina, what's your son name?" Ann asked as it looked like she had, the birth certificate with her or maybe a little note to put, so that they'll remember.

"Gou, G-O-U. Hiwatari" Rina spelt out his first name, so they won't mistake it. Ann smiled and congratulated Rina as she walked off. Kai passed Gou to Rina, as he had a text from Tala and everyone else that there, waiting in the waiting room for Rina. Rina wrapped Gou into a warmer and their own blanket, as Rina was going to breast feed Gou.

"Honey, do you want everyone to come?" Kai asked as Rina took a while to think, since she knew her baby would be thirsty and hungry, she didn't want to show her breast's to male that were her and her husband friends?

"The girls can, but the boys no now... It's because I'm breast-feeding I don't want them to y'know. But you can take a picture before I start" Rina said as Kai nodded for understanding, as he took a picture with Rina holding Gou in her hands smiling at the camera, Gou had his dad hair, but we didn't know if he had his mother or his dad eyes, as Rina's were Crimson/Red and Kai was Violet/Purple.

Kai took another picture of Gou up-close to show the guys, that'll wait. Kai smiled and kissed Rina lips, as she loved it and returned it back. There was a cup of water with a straw as the nurse brought it in, if Rina was a little de-hydrated, and yes she was. Kai walked as he went to the waiting room, which was around the corner at the end of the hall as Rina was only a few doors away.

"Girls, you can go. Room 206" Kai said as everyone stood up at his appearance. The girls walked to Kai as they stopped.

"How's Rina is she ok? What about the baby?" A pink haired female said, as her name was re-called to be Mariah. Mariam, Salima, Emily, Faith, Khloe, Hilary, and Ming-Ming was all there for her.

"Yeah, she's waiting for you, but she's going to start her feed now" Kai said as the girls nodded and, walked to the room what Kai said as the guys sat, down. Tyson passed a water bottle to Kai if he needed it, where he did as he, took it and chugged some down.

"So? How's the Mrs?" Tala started as he was interested.

"Why didn't we get to see her and the baby?" Tyson moaned as he was being a complete baka. Everyone sweat dropped when he finished, who knew even Daichi did.

"She's fine Tala, just a little tired and dizzy but she's good. And Tyson, my wife is breastfeeding my son, that's invading her personal space, and that's breaking comfort zone" Kai threatened a little, as Tyson raised his hands to surrender, as he quieted down.

"So, what's Gou like?" Bryan asked as he was sat beside Tala sitting patiently.

"He's got my hair, but we don't know about the eyes just yet" Kai said as Bryan nodded as Tala moved towards Kai and sat down.

"Have you got a picture?" Tala asked as Kai forgot about that, and nodded. He got his phone out, as he permanently saved the images in its own folder which was called Baby Gou Hiwatari. Kai got the picture of Gou up-close as everyone gathered, to see and then go into a '_Aww_'.

"He does look like you" Tala said as Kai nodded and smiled at the image.

"He look's too cute, to look like you" Ray said as Kai looked at him blankly, with Ray looking around to blank his glare.

"I can't believe he's my son. In my arms he only took my left side chest" Kai said as everyone was pretty surprised but they wasn't really surprised cause it was a newborn baby.

"AAWWW HE'S SOOO CUTE!" They heard the squeal down the hall, as the men chuckled. They sat back down in there seats, as they waited for another good 15 minutes until Salima came.

"You guys can come now" Salima said, as the guys were excited and got up. They walked to Rina room, as it was only her private, just for her. They saw Gou lying on the bed on his back, as the blinds were closed with the dim light as the sun was too bright, making the room too hot.

The guys walked in, putting some anti-bacterial gel in their hands as they walked towards Rina bed, as the curtains around was closed a little. Kai opened them as he saw his son, on the bed lying on his, already wide awake like a morning child. His eyes were open as it revealed his mother crimson eyes, but around his pupil was a bit of violet.

"He's got both of our eyes, from what Ann said" Rina said as Kai sat down behind her and kissed Rina, as Gou was just lying there looking at the people around him.

"He's our little angel" Kai whispered in Rina ear, as she Mm-Hmmed back. The two played with Gou a little bit, as Rina was having her moments with Gou.

"You guys look like a perfect family" Tala said as Mariah was crying on Ray shoulder at how happy she is.

"I can't believe it! F-first I-i told her not t-to marry the j-jerk and now s-she is, al-already they g-got a baby together! I'm so happy for her!" Mariah cried out, as everyone broke out in laughter, at her point of view.

"You guys are perfect" Max said as he held Mariam together _aww'ing_ at the family as not only he was proud, they all were.

"If something happens to me and Rina, I want you guys to look after him like he's your very own. And if I don't like what I see, I will personally haunt you" Kai threatened as everyone chuckled.

"Yes sir" Everyone said in a Unison, as Kai broke a smile. Rina giggled as Gou was still wondering around with his eyes.

"Tala, Tyson I want you two be the god father and Faith and Khloe your his godmothers. But all of you, your still his aunt and uncles" Rina said as Faith and Tala were together and Tyson and Khloe too, as the 2 couples could take their turn looking after Gou.

"Welcome to the family Gou" Everyone said together with a joyful tone for a welcoming personally for baby Gou.


End file.
